


Kinktober

by Lina_Love



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Love/pseuds/Lina_Love
Summary: Reuploading these as one thing bc my mind went bzzzzzzz when uploading them and forgot how people fucking do kinktober
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Amanda Young, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Scott Tibbs, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Mark Hoffman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Day 1 ; Knifeplay

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ １ ；  
Ｋｎｉｆｅｐｌａｙ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｈｏｆｆｍａｎ

Surviving a twisted game left Adam with a little too much downtime. Most of that time was left alone, protected behind an unsuspecting door that created the illusion of safety.

Surrounded by little comforts in Lawrence Gordon's home that made him feel like the world was right again. That nothing would ever go wrong.

That he'd be able to go back to his life.

The days were starting to brighten, but as soon as he was starting to feel secure within his new home, it faltered.

Security was shattered when Adam heard a creaking on the panels in the master bedroom. The young man sucked in a breath, slowly standing and arming himself with a knife from the kitchen.

He would not be taken hostage again, he wouldn't let it happen.

Socked feet shuffled against the floor slowly, his breath stuttered as it passed through his lips, shaky as nerves and adrenaline crept through his veins.

The moment he turned the corner into the bedroom, his hand was grabbed, and his body was tugged against another, quick and practiced, and Adam swung his hand wildly in retaliation.

It didn't get very far as that arm was pinned behind his back.

"Get the fuck off me! Who the fuck are you?! I swear to fucking God, I'm going to kill you, I'm -- !"

Adam's voice was high and pitchy in the way it got when he was scared, the way he hated so very much, but luckily for them both, it was silenced with two simple words.

"Shut up."

Despite his every instinct, Adam did as he was told.

"Good. Relax."

Adam kept his words to himself, allowing his body to be moved so he could face the intruder. Bright green eyes took in the man's face as the kitchen blade was removed from his hand to be turned against him.

The photographer's jaw clenched as the knife moved to press against the vulnerable flesh of his neck, and his entire body twitched.

Anxiety flared up, panic settling in his chest, clawing and squeezing away at his insides. He felt like he could curl up and die right now, could feel his vision tunneling as he thought back to that damned pig mask in his shitty apartment.

The only thing keeping him lucid was the imminent danger in front of him.

"Who are you?"

A soft, 'tsking,' sound came from the stranger, moving the blade to press against Adam's lips.

The glare he got in return for it made Hoffman grin.

"I'm a friend. With a warning. Cherish your life, Adam. What are you doing right now? To me, it seems like you're wasting your life."

"Fuck you."

As he spoke, the taste of the metal against his lips sent a shudder through his body.

"Easy. This is your warning, Adam. Cherish the life you've been spared, or a home invader is going to be the least of your concerns. Understand?"

There was a beat of silence, before Adam gave a single not in response.

"Alright."

His voice was so deep. The face was so unfamiliar. Adam wouldn't be able to describe him to a cop if he tried…

Adam continued to stay still and stiff as a statue as this man looked him over, and he felt a bit uncomfortable under the intensity of the stare.

The detective hadn't expected to find much from this interaction other than a bit of fun, a way to fill a day and put in some more time to the budding side project of his, but there was something horribly enthralling about Adam.

He could see why he was one of the few to catch Jigsaw's attention. Young but learned, small but aggressive, and undeniably flawed.

In need of a test, but the softness around his edges was fascinating.

Mindlessly, Hoffman began to gently trail the blade from Adam's lips to his jaw, then down to his neck again. 

The younger man's chest began to heave again, and he reached out a hand to grip onto Hoffman's wrist.

"I said I understand. Why are you still--"

"Because you like it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

A sharp, dramatic gasp was pushed through Adam's lips as one of the detective's legs was pushed between his, knee grinding up into a hardening dick.

Adam's grip tightened on the stranger's wrist, gaze flickering back up so their eyes met. Shame caused his face to flush red, and despite himself, his hips ground down to get some friction going between his legs.

"I'm talking about this. Does having a knife on you really get you hard, Stanheight?"

His name being said in the voice did things to him, things he wouldn't be able to process later, but all he could do is nod as his hips continued to move against the other man's leg.

"Let me guess."

That knife moved down to slice through the thin and cheap material of Adam's shirt so the cold steel could settle on Adam's torso.

"You hate yourself for surviving with nothing more than a gunshot wound and a little bit of mental trauma.

You live with a man who lost a limb. And this -- this makes you feel good.

If you get hurt, then all of a sudden, your life means something."

The metal was pressed against Adam's flesh, and instead of trying to argue the point to defend himself, all Adam could do was squeeze his eyes shut as the knife broke through his flesh.

The sting sent a bolt of electricity through him, and he hissed out a pleasured little breath, his hips grinding down with more vigor.

"Well, I think I hit the fucking nail on the head, don't you?"

"Fucking bite me!"

"I'll cut you instead."

"Shit!"

Adam's grip on Mark's wrists tightened as another slice was made beneath one of his ribs, pressing deep into his flesh and gliding through it like it was nothing more than butter.

Damn Lawrence for being rich enough to own knives this fucking sharp.

The pain was more itchy than anything, dull and throbbing, and twinned with the very real sense of danger this man radiated, his body was reacting nearly entirely out of his control, but he couldn't deny that all he wanted right now was to hump his way to a messy finish.

"There we go. Now, I think I'll help you out here, as an apology for barging in on you so rudely."

"Fuck you."

"Not this time."

Hoffman moved to rub his knee up into Adam's crotch as the younger man continued to grind down against him.

Adam's face grew redder, and those little pants started to come out faster.

"Who the fuck are you? Why didn't you answer me, why--'

"You really need to learn how to stop talking. It doesn't matter who I am, just that the message gets through to you."

"Fuck you."

Hoffman scoffed, plunging the blade in deeper as he made his next cut, this one tracing over a sharp hip bone.

Blood trailed down Adam's skin from the open wounds, staining pale flesh and dampening the fabric of his jeans just slightly.

"You really like those words, huh?"

As Adam's lips parted to respond once more, Hoffman was quick to cut off his words with another swift cut right below his belly button, dragging straight down and stopping at the waist of his pants.

The only sound Adam could manage was a near silent moan, mouth stuck open as his orgasm rushed over him, quick and surprising even to him with how sudden it had come on.

Just the promise of danger and pain moving farther down. How close that knife had been getting to his dick. The way the steel of the knife had grown warm from his body height.

The feeling of a stranger stimulating his cock indirectly, the depravity and degradation of not even getting flesh to flesh contact. Not even getting anything touching him but a leg, as if anything more would be dirtying this guy.

And the way he looked at him. With quiet disgust and fascination.

As Hoffman moved back, Adam gripped weakly at his wrist once more before he pulled back, stumbling and none too gracefully plopping himself down on the edge of Lawrence's bed.

Adam blinked ahead at the other, exhaustion creeping up the back of the photographer's neck despite the unpredictable live wire standing before him.

"I trust you'll take my words into consideration."

The photographer offered another curt nod, before he laid back and closed his eyes.

"Mhm."

"And you're not going to go to the police?"

"After you just gave me the orgasm of my life? Not fucking likely."

Hoffman grinned to himself, and he gave a nod in return to the spent man's direction, none too cautiously tossing the blade to rest on the bed beside Adam.

"Glad we're on the same page, Adam. And don't forget 

Cherish your life."


	2. Day 2 ;

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ２ ；  
Ｈｕｍａｎ Ｆｕｒｎｉｔｕｒｅ  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

"Hands and knees. You know the drill."

The sound of Adam hitting the floor echoed through the room, and with it, the scene was set.

It was an easy way for both of them to momentarily find calm within their constant struggle to cope with different anxieties. 

Lawrence got a feeling of control that he felt he had lost, and Adam got to forget for just a little bit that there wasn't a growing sense of darkness building in his very core.

Lawrence moved to settle on the couch, fingers picking up the remote, flicking on the television.

One episode of a rerun of Friends, twenty two minutes. These sessions were never very long, but it was enough for either of them to get the small fix they needed.

"You're always so perfect for this."

Two legs came up, and two feet settled on the small of Adam's back.

One flesh and the other prosthetic.

The weight on his back caused Adam's midn to slip away, and despite the way that heat settled in his stomach from the humiliating position, he barely got hard.

It felt amazing, the shame in his veins and the fuzzy static growing in his brain, but he knew this was never about his pleasure.

It was about him sitting still and bekgn good -- after all, furniture doesn't need to cum. He's nothing more than an object, and he was fine with that.

He knew there would be many more opportunities to come, and each was always mind blowingly amazing.

No one had ever given him orgasms better than Lawrence Gordon.

The time was pretty uneventful, other than the fact that each man felt at peace for the first time in a while.

Adam had to reposition himself several times as his limbs began to grow sore, and each time he was given a warning as Lawrence's flesh foot dug deeper into his back.

It was utterly degrading in the sweetest kind of way, and it was over too soon for Adam's liking, but rules were rules.

He always had to follow those rules.

As Adam was helped up, he offered his better half a little smile.

"That was good. We should do it more often."

Lawrence offered a fond chuckle and nodded, brushing his fingers back through Adam's hair.

"If you're up to it. Not too bad on your knees?"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying, you fucking sap."

The doctor hummed out in understanding, moving in to press a gentle kiss to the younger man's lips.

"Just wanted to make sure. You were amazing. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, you god damn softy."


	3. Day 3 ; Orgasm Denial

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ３ ；  
Ｏｒｇａｓｍ Ｄｅｎｉａｌ  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

The sound of Adam's gasps filled the air. It was stale in the room, hot and wet, alive with the passion that was dripping from both men.

Lawrence sat at Adam's side, hand between the younger man's spread legs. Laid out on the bed above him was Adam, looking like a picture perfect being.

His head was thrown back, mouth hanging open wide, but for once, there was no bullshit falling from those lips. Nothing but pleasure filled moans. Words had escaped Adam nearly an hour ago, and Lawrence was more than pleased with the state he had brought his partner to.

It had started slowly, Lawrence teasing and groping at Adam's length, bringing him to full hardness and to the edge with an earnest handjob.

He cut him off by holding onto the base of his dick, keeping Adam from cumming too soon, no matter how much the other had squirmed and cursed his name for it.

The next edge was brought by his fingers, slowly opening the other, one finger, then two, then three.

His rhythm had changed, fast to slow the fast again. Working with Adam's body to get him close to the edge, and then back again, forcing his orgasm back and forth like the tide.

By the time Adam was open and loose, all he could say was Lawrence's name.

The doctor had kept count. Five edges so far, and Adam had tears in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes, green and glassy, reverent and begging.

"I think you've gone through enough tonight, don't you?"

Adam nodded so quickly that Lawrence thought his head might fall off.

"Then why don't we play a game?"

The way Adam cringed at those words made things feel off for the fraction of a second, but as Lawrence repositioned himself between Adam's legs, the air seemed to fall back to dripping with nothing but sex.

The blond moved a hand out to pick up the bottle of lube that had been used throughout the night, pouring some into his hand, slowly moving it within his hand to warm it up.

With Adam's hooded gaze on him, he couldn't help but offer a little, smug grin.

He poured a little of the lube onto the man's thigh just to watch the skin twitch from the temperature.

Then, when his had warmed, he coated his dick, lined himself up, and pushed in.

Adam's reaction was instant, back arching as his legs wrapped around Lawrence, heels digging into his back as the doctor began to thrust into him.

His eyes fluttered shut, and Lawrence punched little grunts from the man below him.

It took only a few minutes until Adam was muttering about how badly he needed to cum, but one of Lawrence's hands moved down to grip tightly at the base of his cock again, and then chased his own orgasm.

As he came, he was quick to pull out if only to keep Adam from finishing himself despite the hold he has on him.

He glanced down to the other man, moving a hand to brush his hair from his face.

He was met with a betrayed glance, and his thumb moved down to wipe away the tears of frustration.

"Tomorrow. I promise."

"I fucking hate you."

"Love you too."


	4. Day 4 ; Breath Play

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ４ ；  
Ｂｒｅａｔｈｐｌａｙ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ａｍａｎｄａ

The bathroom was dark and dank, terrifying and lonely. He could feel himself withering away, any hope of Lawrence Gordon coming to his salvation was starting to fade. He had accepted his death, had dozed off with the expectation that he would never wake up again…

The door opening wasn't registered, nothing was registered until he heard his name.

Then he couldn't breathe.

Maybe this was better than starving to death. He was so ready to die. He wanted it to end, this endless suffering, the endless darkness…

Still, instinct had him clawing behind him, well enough for him to push forward enough to suck in a desperate breath.

"Do you want to play a game?"

He didn't expect that voice to be feminine. Game. He didn't want to play anymore, but it gave him a small bit of hope.

Maybe if he won this one, he'd be able to live.

He only nodded.

He knew he couldn't talk.

He was too dehydrated, his throat felt like sandpaper.

". . . You're getting hard from this. If you can cum, I'll let you go. Deal?"

Adam felt tears prick in his eyes, but nodded dumbly once more.

He just wanted to go home.

One of her hands came down to settle between his legs, and he numbly remembered that she was the girl he had tried to flirt with at that concert.

He didn't want to fuck her anymore, but he wanted to live to see the sun again.

He willed his mind to focus on the way his dick was getting hard, focus on how his lungs were barely able to get any oxygen in.

The way he hand, small and delicate, worked against grime coated jeans.

It went on this way for several minutes, Adam's vision starting to fade around the edges. When he was on the verge of blacking out, that hand squeezed him in just the right way, and he gave an honest to God whimper as he came, weak and dribbling, but an orgasm nonetheless.

"Congratulations. You survived."

Thank God…

He could feel himself crying, could feel his ankle being unchained.

Could feel himself being moved.

He slipped out of consciousness before he could take in his new found freedom.

He just hoped when he woke, that he'd be home again.


	5. Day 5 ; Double Penetration

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ５ ；  
Ｄｏｕｂｌｅ Ｐｅｎｅｔｒａｔｉｏｎ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｌａｗｒｅｎｃｅ ｘ Ａｍａｎｄａ

It had started as a suggestion, and that suggestion led to Adam, half naked and sweaty, settled on his hands and knees in the middle of a king sized bed.

There were two pairs of hands on him. One feminine and petit, long nails digging into the flesh of his thin hips, a strap on rolling into him and fluidly and causing soft moans to fall from his lips.

Those moans were soaked up by a thick cock buried down his throat. That dick was connected to the other pair of hands, clutched tightly within his hair.

He had never expected him to be here -- but here he was, having the time of his life being so thoroughly debauched.

The heat of shame in his stomach was what made his boner stand up so proud, the fact that behind him, each thrust stimulated Amanda, each suck pleasured Lawrence…

He was starting to get lightheaded as he allowed his body to be used, barely thinking, entering that quaint, fuzzy space in his mind.

He focused on his pleasure. On how easy it was to cease existing and only live here, in this moment, to live only for the punched out grunts as Lawrence worked his mouth over, to live for the way that Amanda's nails dug into his flesh and left crescent shaped marks in their wake.

As his mind drifted, as his own dick hung heavy between his legs, he was slowly brought back to reality by the feeling of Amanda pausing behind him. He could feel her shudder. He knew she had cum, even if she always did so silently. 

He felt horribly empty when she slipped the toy out.

He barely acknowledged that her hand came down to rub between his legs. All he could focus on was the weight in his mouth, and the way that warmth fell down his throat as Lawrence reached his own orgasm, fingers holding tight in his hair.

He swallowed numbly around the other, head lulling down to rest on the bed, slumped forward.

A choked out whimper fell from his lips as he fell over the edge, weakly dribbling over Amanda's hand.

He could barely catch his breath.

". . . This was good. Let's do it again as soon as I'm done dying."


	6. Day 6 ; Sensory Deprivation

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ６ ；  
Ｓｅｎｓｏｒｙ Ｄｅｐｒｉｖａｔｉｏｎ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

His eyes were covered -- it was all Adam was able to manage these days. Before everything, before any trap, Adam could get down with the dirtiest of them. Complete darkness and silence these days was a surefire way to send him into a panic attack.

But like this? Situated on his knees, eyes shut behind a blindfold, the sound of Lawrence shuffling around him..? This was perfection.

An easy way to settle into a calm state of mind and take a break from the increasingly overwhelming world around him.

A hand on the back of his neck grounded him to hai spot, and he leaned into the touch, the back of his head meeting Lawrence's leg.

"You good to start?"

Adam nodded dumbly, and straightened up as Lawrence stepped to settle in front of him.

Adam's arms moved out to rest his hands on Lawrence's thighs, another way to mentally keep himself from drifting off somewhere dangerous.

And in the blink of an eye, his lips parted, open and willing, and it was as good an invitation as any for Lawrence to slip his hardening dick into Adam's mouth.

The man beneath him melted, and his mouth set to work. There were no words in these movements. There never needed to be.

Adam found pleasure in melting away from the world, and Lawrence found pleasure in helping Adam relax.

It was only an added bonus that they both got to cum at the end of everything.

The time melted around them, with Lawrence slowly rocking into Adam's mouth, one of Adam's hands falling down to rub at himself. 

They would go on like this for hours sometimes, but after a beyond stressful day, neither of them were going to last very long.

Lawrence spilled down Adam's throat after a few moments, silent and gentle, and Adam came a few minutes later as Lawrence pet fondly through his hair, keeping him calm and pliable until his own uneventful but pleasurable orgasm.

Lawrence's hands were the thing to bring back the light to Adam's light, and Lawrence was the man to help him up and ease him back into the world of the living.


	7. Day 7 ; Rimming

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ７ ；  
Ｒｉｍｍｉｎｇ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

Adam had always been thorough in cleaning himself. He had known from a young age how gay he was, and when he had turned eighteen, he was finally allowed to go all out when it came to his sexuality.

He knew he was a bottom. He would never try and insinuate otherwise. And because of that, it was routine to keep himself as clean and groomed as possible.

He never accounted for Lawrence to take note of it, or even if he did, he didn't think the other would act on it.

The man was a doctor and a bit obsessive with keeping tidy, so when he had brought up eating him out, Adam nearly choked on his spit.

But who was he to deny something like that..?

And that's how he ended up on their bed, ass up and face pressed into the pillows. 

Lawrence's hands were settled on either of his cheeks, spreading them wide, pink tongue plunged inwards.

Adam always knew that Lawrence was beyond talented with his hands, the man www a surgeon after all, but little did he know that the man would be just as skilled with his mouth.

Lawrence seemed to excel at everything he did, and more importantly, he always gave everything he did one hundred percent.

He ate ass like a starving man, and it reminded Adam of his own enthusiasm for sucking dick. It had only been a few minutes, but the younger man was already squirming and rolling his hips into the heat of Lawrence's mouth.

The two kept up like this, Adam hopelessly grinding into the bed and then back against Lawrence's face, all the while the doctor took it all in stride, enjoying being able to be the one to take Adam apart with something other than his dick.

Adam came embarrassingly fast, like he was a teenager again, but just the knowledge that Lawrence Fucking Gordon was eating him out was enough to have him coming to a body shaking finish, releasing onto the blankets below him.

When Lawrence pulled back, there was a smug little breath that had Adam wanting to reach back and hit him.

He was too tired for that now.

"Next time you're in the bathroom for more than a half an hour, remind me not to interrupt you."

"OH MY GOD, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"


	8. Day 8 ; Pegging

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ８ ；  
Ｐｅｇｇｉｎｇ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｆａｃｅｌｅｓｓ

Food was a driving force for most of the things that Adam did, and this was no different.

The woman who worked the front counter at the contest McDonald's to his house was fucking gorgeous.

She had dark brown skin, wild hair and dangerous eyes. And most importantly?

She had a thing for him, and it brought him to this small engagement.

Sex for food.

She was a strong willed, and she had a kinky streak that Adam adored. Of course, that meant something very interesting.

He bottomed.

He used to it when it came to men, but most girls just expected him to do all the work, but the opposite?

It was by far his favorite.

He was pressed against the stall inside the restaurant, damn near worshipping the form of the body pressed against his back. He could feel her full breasts pressing against his back, her long nails gripping on his hips.

Oh God, and that strap on..?

Each thrust forward hit right where it needed to be, and it didn't take long for him to be groaning into his fists, trying to keep his volume as possible, but it was just so GOOD.

One of those beautiful hands fisted into his hair, and tugged his head back, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull, another low groan tumbling from his chest and was muffled by his hand.

He whimpered as she bit down on his collarbone, and with another sharp thrust, he heaved forward, orgasm wracking through his body.

She continued to roll her hips into him, even when he was squirming from overstimulation, until the stimulation against herself was enough to push her over the edge.

She slipped out and fixed herself, and Adam did the same.

"So, it's still a quarter pounder and fries, right?"

"Yeah, you know what I say, a pounding for a pounder."


	9. Day 9 ; Bukkake

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ 9 ；  
Ｂｕｋｋａｋｅ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｆａｃｅｌｅｓｓ

Eighteen.

Fresh from his mother's house and already desperately in need of cash. He had an apartment lined up, but three months in and he was already struggling to make rent.

A naive mind had thought good spirits and a passion would be enough to pay the bills, but his camera was barely paying for food, much less lodging…

This has become the norm. Falling on his knees in a dark room, surrounded by men he didn't know, faces he couldn't see.

All he needed to know was that after each came, he'd have an easy fifty in his pocket.

And what's fifty times once a week on top of commission?

That was a cost of living.

It's where he found himself again today, every Friday night. He'd become a bit of a legend in the red light district, a young and eager twink, skilled with his hands and mouth and beyond fiesty.

He had a few regulars, but he could only remember them from their dick size and shape alone.

He could never see their faces and they could never see his, and he likes it that way.

The money was already tucked into his pocket, and he was quick to get to work.

Two hands to the men beside him -- they paid fifteen, and his mouth was wrapped around the man who had shelled in twenty.

He worked just as hard as he did everything else, no matter how demeaning, he was here to do a job, and he'd be damned if he didn't give these creeps their money's worth.

His mouth worked rhythmically, his hands jerking foreign cocks together in time with his lips.

He swallowed around the cock in his mouth, eyes fluttering shut to invite the darkness of the room even more.

He found it was easy to float here, to think about his couch calling his name. To think about his cat and the photos ready to be developed in his dark room.

It was just so easy to daydream, as if he were in the middle of a 9-5 and not on his knees pleasuring strangers for petty cash.

He drifted, and stayed that way until he felt the first warm gunk shoot to his face. Left hand. The right came next, and then his head was forcibly pulled back by his hair, and the man in front of him followed.

White coated his features, weighing his eyes down. It made him feel whole, made that money worth something…

His tongue darted out to taste bits that settled at the corners of his lips, and he turned his head lazily, cracking his neck before he stood.

He wiped the rest off with his shirt sleeve.

"Well, gentlemen, this has been fun, as always.

Same time next week?"


	10. Day 10 ; Daddy Kink

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ １０ ；  
Ｄａｄｄｙ Ｋｉｎｋ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

Lawrence was thrusting deep into Adam, the younger man folded in half on the bed, face beet red. The two of them had been at this for quite a while, and Adam was finally starting to crumble below the other. 

Each thrust forward was drawing a long moan from the younger, head tilted back. 

Each beat was absolutely perfect, each sound of pleasure drawn from either man twinning together to get the mood in the room perfect.

The sounds of the wet squelching below Adam made him impossibly harder, and the look on Lawrence's face as he chased after his own pleasure left Adam reeling.

A particularly sharp thrust made Adam arch his back, and a single word dripped from his lips.

"Daddy!"

And the room stopped.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean -- "

"Shut up."

And Adam did, and Lawrence fucked into him even harder. Faster. All the while, the name dripping from Adam's lips until Lawrence brought them both to an explosive finish.

Laying back on the bed, Lawrence joined the other, hooking an arm around Adam's shoulder to pull him to rest on his chest.

"So, daddy, huh?"

". . . Yeah. Do you like it?"

"If you do, I do. I promise. Besides, you keep me young."

"Nothing on this Earth could keep you young, Larry! I promise."


	11. Day 11 ; Temperature Play

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ １１ ；  
Ｔｅｍｐｅｒａｔｕｒｅ Ｐｌａｙ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

The feeling of an ice cube against his nipple had Adam arching away from the cold, pushing himself closer to Lawrence and the other deeper into him.

He groaned out loud as water dripped down, joining the sizable puddle on their sheets.

He'd been teased for damn near an hour now, every bit of his flesh coated in goosebumps.

The cold kept him on high alert, his senses cranked up to a hundred. His cock strained upwards, curved and red and aching for release.

One of his hands reached back to clutch onto Lawrence's shoulder, whimpering out a broken moan.

"I have to, I have to -- "

"I got you. It's okay. Let go."

Lawrence moved his hand down, pressing the ice cube against Adam's dick, and the moment the cold hit him, Adam's back arched beautifully as he spilled over himself, the sheet, and his stomach.

He promptly fell limp against the other as his body was used for Lawrence to finish as well.

When he was finished, all Adam had to say when Lawrence slipped out was a smug, little, "So does this mean the sheets wash themselves?"


	12. Day 12 ; Shotgunning

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ １２ ；  
Ｓｈｏｔｇｕｎｎｉｎｇ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｆａｃｅｌｅｓｓ

Sex was a business. And the name of the game tonight..? Well, it was one of his personal favorites. To lay back and let some older man go to town with the only goal in mind to please him and not the other way around.

He was laid on his back, one of the stranger's hands around his dick and the other situated between his legs.

Two fingers were aimed in such a way that there was an extreme pressure against his prostate with every inward thrust, the ring of muscle stretched wide from his those fingers were positioned.

It felt amazing.

Even better with the hand pumping his dick in the same fluid motion, completely in sync and working quickly to inch him closer and closer to orgasm.

He never lasted very long with this client, never felt the need to hold himself back. There was something so lovable about this man, how lonely he must be to pay for the exclusive pleasure of bringing himself to orgasm.

It was never about his pleasure, but always about his own, and he had absolutely no problems with letting the other man see his sexed out expression, letting him hear his guttural moans or seeing him cry when he was brought over the edge.

And that edge was quickly approaching him, body wrenching from side to side as he tried to escape the onslaught against his senses. 

It was too much, too good, too wet and too stretching. Too thoughtful in how thorough it all was.

Before he could offer a warning, he reached his orgasm, shuddering through it as the abuse to an oversensitive body continued.

A twenty was slid under his pillow, and he laid still as the man left without a word.

God, he loves Mondays...


	13. Day 13 ; Spanking

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ １３ ；  
Ｓｐａｎｋｉｎｇ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

"What're you going to do, spank me?"

And that's how Adam and his big mouth ended up over Lawrence's lap, pants pulled down around his ankles.

A broken plate and a boner later, any snarky remarks were pulled from the younger male.

The first downward smack of Lawrence's hand had Adam sputtering on a shocked moan, surprising them both.

It only cemented that this was how they were going to spend their night.

"I think ten should be enough, don't you?"

Adam gave a shaky nod in response.

The second hit felt better than the first, and Adam jerked forward, rubbing against Lawrence's lap, the friction on his dick combined with the blossoming pain on his ass beyond intoxicating.

Numbly, Adam supposed, that he'd have to add this to the growing list of things that made him too aroused to function.

The third had him groaning aloud, and each following had him grinding down as hard as he could.

Ten hits. He could orgasm by then, he was having a hard enough time not cumming to be honest.

It was delicious to have Lawrence like this, dominant and unforgiving. Large and in charge -- it was every one of his wildest fantasies come true and wrapped into one single man.

Four, then five. Six and seven.

He had tears in his eyes at this point, and eight and nine had him moaning so loud he was sure the neighbors could hear it.

And ten -- the last, final, harsh smack against his ass had his back arching, creaming all over Lawrence's lap, huffing out labored breaths.

"So, this is new."

The voice barely registered over the ringing in Adam's ears.

"Yeah. It is."

"Good new?"

"Amazing new!"


	14. Day 14 ; Facesitting

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ １４ ；  
Ｆａｃｅ Ｓｉｔｔｉｎｇ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｆａｃｅｌｅｓｓ

There was a twenty in his pocket and a mound of flesh above his face. Truthfully, he didn't even need the money to end up here. He enjoyed using his mouth, be it for talking so much shit that he got hit, or if he was using it to pleasure someone.

He was thankful for the tip, but as his hands moved up to settle on the plush hips of his female companion, he set to do his job.

He'd never met her before, and apparently, he had been the first person she'd hired in the red light. He didn't mind it. It seemed word of mouth was getting around about him --

( Ha, mouth. )

His tongue plunged into her waiting warmth, grinning as his lips worked against her.

The moans started coming fairly quickly, and a surge of pride shot through him.

He always knew his mouth was talented, but it was always a favorite to reep the crops that the hot ticket item could sow.

She tasted amazing.

Like water in a desert.

He pushed his head up farther, mouth working faster, and tongue pushing in deeper.

Above him, the woman began to grind down against his face, and he groaned from the pressure. From how hard it was to breathe.

From the juices that were leaking down his face.

Her moans began to pick up and that's how she was close.

Another few moments of him working her over and he wrapped his lips around her clit.

And sucked.

Hard.

As he felt her convulse around her with a long moan, he knew his job was done.

Lazy, he watched as she sat up and thanked him, red in the face and bashful and adorable.

He waved with a stupid grin as she took her coat and left.

Maybe he'd get take out for dinner.


	15. Day 15 ; Prostitution

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ １５ ；  
Ｐｒｏｓｔｉｔｕｔｉｏｎ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｆａｃｅｌｅｓｓ

Numbness flooded Adam's bones as he sat beside a girl his age and one much older -- before them stood an old man Adam had expressed his money troubles to. One who was helping him find ways and clients to make rent less horrible…

He watched that man -- old enough to be his father -- talk with another man the same age.

A finger was pointed in his direction, and he offered a lame shrug in response.

Hushed directions to do, 'Whatever he wants, he's paying a lot,' and then he was nudged into a room with the man.

"So, uh -- this is my first time -- '

". . . Doing it for money or just doing it?"

"Well, both. First time with a man, and uh -- "

"Enough. Knees. I won't take that virginity from you, but I hope you like dick. You looked like you'd behave. So shut up and get to it."

"I--"

"Shut. Up."

Adam gave a curt nod before he fell to his knees, anxiety and regret creeping into his gut as he unzipped the man's pants and pulled him from his boxers.

He shouldn't have sunk this low.

Regardless, he sucked the other down his throat in a few fluid movements.

"Don't move."

He nodded his approval from between the man's legs.

And his next twenty minutes was spent being pulled back and forth by his hair, his throat being invaded as he tried to black out the onslaught on his mouth.

When the man came, he swallowed it down and remained silent as instructed until he was left alone.


	16. Day 16 ; Fucking Machine

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ １６ ；  
Ｆｕｃｋｉｎｇ Ｍａｃｈｉｎｅ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｓｃｏｔｔ

The machine itself was very roughly put together. A simple push and pull that was plugged into an extension cord -- the interesting part, whoever, was what was being pushed and pulled.

His head was strapped against the machine, a belt digging into his temples and forehead. His mouth was hooked open with a spider gag, and being fed into it was the cock of an old friend.

Much like everything they did, they had fallen here through a series of shots and dares, and there wasn't a single way Adam would rather spend his night.

Each tick of the clock was a beat, up and down, up and down, mouth pliant to be used by a ruddy cock.

Scott tasted like sweat and something salty that Adam couldn't get enough of -- though this had been going on for nearly twenty minutes, it felt like a split second.

It was just so good.

He felt so used, so full, so warm.

It ended without my fanfare, a pair of fingers clutching onto the machine, kicking the cord away from the outlet so Adam could be held in place as the other spilled down his throat.

Adam wouldn't trade the world for how gently he was taken care of afterwards, his neck propped up and Gatorade being tipped back into his mouth.

And he felt loved.


	17. Day 17 ; Three ( or more ) some

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ １７ ；  
Ｔｈｒｅｅ （ ｏｒ ｍｏｒｅ ） ｓｏｍｅ  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｓｃｏｔｔ ｎ Ｃｏ．

Adam was settled on an old matress on his hands and knees. Behind him was Scott, pouring ruthlessly into him. In front of him sat a man he couldn't remember the name of -- someone in Scott's band, just like the other two jerking off on either side of him.

In front of him was his main focus, his lips wrapped around a hard and large cock, sucking it down like it was his dayjob.

His eyes had closed a long time ago, and he had no strength left to open them. Each thrust into him from Scott had him jerking forward, taking that cock deeper into his throat.

His throat worked wildly around the length, his gag reflex dulled but still acting up every other thrust. Droll dripped from his lips, choked out grunts and moans rolling from his lips.

His own dick sat heavy between his legs, aching for a touch and release. He dared not do so until Scott had finished, lest he be thrown into painful overstimulation.

The room was filled with the sound and smell of sex, and each passing moment brought each of them closer and closer to the edge.

The cock in his mouth came first, and Adam sputtered as it was forced down his throat, white dripping down the edges of his mouth as he struggled to swallow the rest.

From there it was a chain reaction.

The men beside him came next, bits landing over his body and the bed below him.

And that left Scott.

The man in front of Adam pulled away, and in turn, Scott's grip on his hips tightened and he starting moving with real purpose, fucking into his quickly as Adam moaned helplessly beneath him.

Another few thrusts and Scott was coming, and following directly behind him was Adam.

Scott slipped out, and Adam flopped down, face smushed against the soiled sheets.

"Give me five, then I'll be ready for round two."


	18. Day 18 ; Humiliation

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ １８ ；  
Ｈｕｍｉｌｉａｔｉｏｎ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｓｃｏｔｔ

Adam sat on his knees, eyes blinking up at his old friend, lashes batting delicately in the way that made him look oh so innocent, despite both of them knowing the exact opposite.

Adam had been used every which way, and this wouldn't be the last time that he would fall to his knees, for Scott or anyone else.

"Open."

And Adam did, jutting his head just slightly, tongue falling to rest on his lower lip, sticking out just a tad

"Look at you. Eager fucking whore, Jesus."

The words fueled a fire in Adam, a moment where he felt the need to be utterly dehumanized. Treated as awfully as he believed he deserved.

He only nodded, his lips twitching into a smile around his own tongue.

"Bet you can get off to just this. Fucking disgusting."

Scott promptly unzipped his pants, slipping out a hardening cock.

"Well, that's it then, get to work. It's all your good for."

There was another nod before he slipped Scott's waiting length into his mouth.

And got to work, taking him down his throat near effortlessly, working his mouth around him like he breathed for it.

One of Scott's shoes came down, a pair of well loved leather boots, and settled between Adam's legs.

It made Adam run hot with humiliation, allowing the shoe to rub slowly against his own aching dick as he continued to work the other over.

This went on for a few minutes, before the overwhelming shame and pleasure was becoming too much for Adam to take.

He tapped the inside of Scott's side to communicate that he was close, and as a reaction, Scott hooked his fingers into Adam's hair to aid him in fucking Adam's mouth in earnest.

Scott came a few moments later, and Adam followed shortly after.

As Scott moved back to tuck himself back into his jeans, Adam stood and readjusted his own pants

"Shower and round two?"

"Read my mind, Stanheight."


	19. Day 19 ; Cockwarming

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ １９ ；  
Ｃｏｃｋｗａｒｍｉｎｇ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

On his knees between Lawrence's legs was one of Adam's favorite places to be. With the grounding weight of his cock in his mouth, shielded by strong thighs.

It was safe here, warm and secure. Lawrence's hands settled calmingly in wild locks, the sound of a cheesy rom-com droning in the room.

It was everything that Adam had ever wanted, and it was being offered on a silver platter.

There was no need for either to reach an orgasm like this. They simply stayed here in order to find some sort of comfort in endlessly awful days.

Adam's head shifted slightly to rest against Lawrence's inner leg, staring up at him through hooded lashes.

And when Lawrence met his gaze, he knew he was loved.

And he was content.


	20. Day 20 ; Dubcon

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ２０ ；  
Ｄｕｂｃｏｎ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｆａｃｅｌｅｓｓ

Adam stumbled into the room with his last customer for the day, ready to take his cash and run for home. It should've been easy, a simple blowjob, but that seemingly wasn't all was expected of him tonight.

He was led to settle on his knees, and the older man in the room moved to whisper in his ear.

I want you to masturbate for me.

The words made Adam's blood go cold, suddenly incredibly uncomfortable.

Selling his body was one thing, but taking himself apart in an intimate way just to be creeped on by some old man?

That set off a million alarm bells.

He glanced to the door nervously.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go, and you can find someone else -- "

"A hundred dollars are in it for you."

A hundred dollars.

There was a moment of hesitation, before Adam resigned and leaned back to get more comfortable.

"Alright. Fine. You got it."

And as his hand moved down, he knew he'd hate every second.


	21. Day 21 ; Size Difference

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ２１ ；  
Ｓｉｚｅ Ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｃｅ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

Their dicks were together, one of Lawrence's hands wrapped around both.

Adam peered down at the pair, and the contrast made his brain short circuit.

He'd never been ashamed of what god had given him, and he knew for his size, he was completely average, but compared to Lawrence --

His own member just looked so small. And his hand..?

Christ, his hand was big enough to hold them both, and watching him work then in a jerking motion, it was something amazing.

Size had never mattered much to Adam, but with Lawrence, it made him impossibly hard.

There was safety in that kind of size, security in that big hand, and mind blowing orgasms with the way that Lawrence filled him.

Just thinking about that dick in him, watching that hand…

He came in a few minutes flat, panting as Lawrence stroked him through it and into oversensitivity as he finished himself off as well.


	22. Day 22 ; Overstimulation

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ２２ ；   
Ｏｖｅｒｓｔｉｍｕｌａｔｉｏｎ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｓｃｏｔｔ

This was the three orgasm of the evening -- or, Adam's this. Scott hadn't cum at all yet, and his reasoning for it?

Adam was just to beautiful when he was orgasming that he couldn't keep from watching it happen -- again and again and again.

Adam knew there was a bit of sadistic glee Scott also got with watching him get hard over and over despite how much his cock was against it.

And now, he was quickly reaching a fourth. Covered in his own cum, body red and coated in sweat.

Back arching and body squirming, little punched out moans falling from his lips as he was slowly but surely brought to another orgasm.

When he did, he barely came at all, dick dribbling pathetically through a half hard cock.

Then Scott kept stroking, and he started squirming again with more purpose.

His words got choked on a broken sob.

"No more, please -- "

"One more. You look so fucking hit when you cry. Let's get to five, baby."

Adam groaned, his head hitting hard against his pillows as he accepted his fate.


	23. Day 23 ; Shower Sex

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ２３ ；  
Ｓｈｏｗｅｒ Ｓｅｘ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

The bathroom wasn't a safe place anymore. It was anxiety inducing and borderline hellish, and having to be in there for an extended period of time had never gotten easier.

Lawrence had always been good at pushing through it - waking up every morning to shower alone for work, he had to be clean, so he had to deal with it.

Adam was much less flexible. He never left the house, so he could go days and days without.

But sometimes they both needed the extra push to manage, and Adam had woken up early to find something to drink, simply to see the clock blaring ' SIX AM , GO BACK TO SLEEP ASSHOLE. '

Stranger than that was Lawrence, standing in the bathroom door.

Adam puffed out a soft sigh, standing to move behind the older man.

"It's Friday. You don't have to shower tomorrow. Want me to take one with you?"

"If you can? That would be amazing."

Adam offered a grin and nodded, slipping past him to lead them both into the room, taking the extra step to turn on the water.

"I never get to see your dick this early in the morning."

"Because you're always asleep. Besides, that's the last thing on my mind before I go into work."

The photographer rolled his eyes as he tested the water -- deeming it acceptable enough to pull off his sweatpants, moving under the stream.

He watched as the other pulled off his pajamas, and Christ, Lawrence actually wore real pajamas.

Adam made room for the other, hooking his arms around Lawrence's shoulders.

"First time for everything."

"Doesn't that seem counterproductive..? You're just going to get dirty."

"Okay. How about this, then?"

Lawrence gasped as Adam sunk to his knees.

"You wash up for work, and I'll distract you."

"Fuck. Adam."

"That's the plan."

With that, Adam sunk down around Lawrence's dick, and settled around the length comfortably.

As his eyes fell shut, enjoying the stream of the hot water on his back, he felt Lawrence move above him. His hands working to lather shampoo in his hair as Adam began to move his mouth, sucking softly at the other.

Adam's efforts increased as Lawrence rinsed out his hair and started to add in his conditioner.

Lawrence's arms started to shake.

And he started to moan when Adam went all in once he moved to washing his body.

Once he had finished with that, his hands gripped Adam's hair harshly, and he thrust forward one final time before he spilled down the younger's throat.

Adam jerked back with a gasp, swallowing and pulling himself to his feet with a wide grin.

"Holy shit, that was awesome!'

"Yeah, yeah. It was, but we're not making a habit out of it. Dry off and go back to bed -- "

"Don't gotta tell me twice! Have a good day at work, you oh so talented doctor!"

"You're getting it when I come home."

"Oh, can't wait. I'll be ready and open in eight hours."


	24. Day 24 ; Masturbation

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ２４ ；  
Ｍａｓｔｕｒｂａｔｉｏｎ ；  
Ａｄａｍ

Adam could enjoy the simpler things in life -- for example, the grainy recently developed photos of a way too attractive girl he had taken a candid of several days ago.

It was propped up against a book to settle upright, Adam's gaze zeroed in on a tight dress. On cleavage and neck bones. A gold chain around the next.

Long legs…

His hand was buried in his pants, jerking quickly and roughly, one end goal in mind - to relieve his horniness that following around a trophy wife brought. She had been cheating on her husband with an escort, apparently, but what he hadn't expected was for that escort to be another woman.

Who could really blame him?

It got him much too hot and bothered to continue developing the rest of his film.

Up and down, rough grunts and groans passing through his lips, soft and quiet and real.

He followed those legs down to a strappy pair of heels, her ankles. How beautiful her legs looked due to the shoes.

How he could see just the touch of a frilled pair of panties.

"Fuck - !"

A moment later, he came into his fist, scoffing to himself as he left to clean up, only to return to finish the rest of those photos.


	25. Day 25 ; Bondage

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ２５ ；  
Ｂｏｎｄａｇｅ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

"Hey. I've been thinking -- y'know, before that game shit -- "

There was no other way to refer to it. No extra detail that needed to be given. If there was more detail, it was sure to bring on a slurry of emotions neither were equipped to deal with.

"I really used to be into bondage, y'know, ropes and chains and shit. I was thinking we could try it."

That prompted a small frown from Lawrence, thoughtful.

"Are you sure?"

He received a nod in response.

"Safe word?"

"Grape."

And that's how they ended up here, Adam laid back over their bed. Both his arms restrained to the headboard.

One of Lawrence's hands took Adam's ankle, moving to tie it into a loophole of rope at the opposite end of the bed. He got as far as one knot before he felt Adam tense.

He glanced up only to be met a ghastly pale face, eyes blown and confused.

He watched for a few moments as Adam's chest began to heave, panic settling deep within his mind.

Adam jerked in the makeshift restraints, trying to pull away his leg from the hold he'd put himself into.

"Grape! Holy shit, grape, fuck -- "

Lawrence was quick to untie the man's foot, then his arms, crowding him on the bed.

He moved his arms to wrap around the younger man's frame, pulling him into his chest in a tight embrace.

"It's fine if you're not there yet. Or if you ever are, just because you used to like it -- "

Adam nodded into Lawrence's shoulder, puffing out an exhausted little breath.

"I wanted to try. To see how bad it all was still. I'm sorry, dude, fuck."

"Hey. Doesn't matter what we do, as long as you're happy. Okay?"

He got another nod in response, and the two of them fell asleep, Adam in his arms, safe and content and realizing that sometimes kinky sex didn't have to be everything it used to be when he was younger.

Maybe tape would be better than ropes next time.


	26. Day 26 ; Stripping

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ２６ ；  
Ｓｔｒｉｐｐｉｎｇ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

"You know, I am arguably the most unattractive person in the world, I don't see why you'd want me to do all this shit -- we don't even have music."

Lawrence's hand settled on his hips, and he smiled fondly up at the other from his chair.

"I just thought that it'd be fun to try, that's all. You don't have to."

"Okay, first off all, I am down to try anything, anywhere, Adam Faulkner Stanheight isn't a pussy. Still just doesn't seem like your thing."

"You're my thing."

"Oh my GOD! That is so fucking cheesy! Man -- you earned it, dude, that was fucking smooth."

With that, Adam slipped away from Lawrence's hold, and began swinging his hips loosely with absolutely no rhythm. It was charming in a way, so completely Adam.

His fingers moved up his sides, skinny from how often he forgot to eat. He could feel his own ribs through one of Lawrence's old shirts.

The man's gaze on his body made him feel desired, and it gave him more of his own unabashed courage to push forward, pulling the shirt up and over his head.

He grinned fondly at the low whistle he got in response.

His hands moved back down, tracing over his nipples, farther and farther.

He snuck a look, and his ego inflated dangerously when he noted that Lawrence was starting to get a tent growing in his pants.

Shit.

His thumbs hooked into his jeans, slowly peeling them down, keeping eye contact with Lawrence as he pulled the fabric away from his body. 

Clumsily, he stepped out of them, almost tripping.

Then, he hesitated.

"Do you want me to -- "

"Mhm. Yeah. How are we going to make love if you're in your boxers?"

The phrasing prompted a groan, it was so delicate and doting and so different from everything Adam has ever known.

It was the only push he needed to pull down his boxers, and as soon as he had stepped out of them, Lawrence pulled him into his lap, attacking his mouth with an eager kiss.

Adam couldn't believe how hard Lawrence was beneath him.

"So, are we doing this or what?"

"You're going to be in tears when we're done tonight."

"Oh, fuck yes."


	27. Day 27 ; Role Reversal

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ２７ ；  
Ｒｏｌｅ Ｒｅｖｅｒｓａｌ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

"Hey, what if I like -- topped, but didn't?"

They were already stripped down, but the question threw Lawrence off, who had already thoroughly prepped the younger man beside him.

"What do you mean..?"

It was sure to be interesting. Adam always had the most bizarre ideas when it came to sexual endeavors.

"Like, I can't fuck you, can't even imagine how I could, but what if I rode you and was like, all in control and stuff?"

The words were enough to have Lawrence growing harder, and he gave an eager nod as he moved to position himself to lay against the pillows.

"Whatever you want."

Adam couldn't help the way the corner of his lips curled into a grin, and he was quick to position himself above the other.

"Gotta be honest, I've always thought about this. Just having a guy around with a great dick to use whenever I want."

Adam didn't give the other room to respond before he sunk himself down onto the other, prompting a groan from Lawrence and a strung out moan from Adam, reveling in the feeling full once again.

No time was wasted, Adam settling his hands on Lawrence's chest to give himself leverage to bounce up and down on the other.

"Like, seriously, how hot is that? A glorified sex toy, all for me. Someone to keep as a pet, only paying attention to them when I want to get off. Not even caring for they do -- "

Adam's mouth was a filthy thing, and it paired so amazingly with the way that was riding Lawrence's dick like it was all he was out on this Earth to do.

Each bounce brought Adam closer to the edge, and below him, Lawrence wasn't faring much better.

The stark change in routine was enough to drive both of their orgasms to pull forward quicker than ever.

"I just really want you to know that you're going to fucking beg me for this shit one day. Beg for me to give you the privilege of letting me use you -- "

Those words were what pushed Lawrence over the edge, and when Adam felt him spill inside of him, it caused his own orgasm.

Slowly, Adam lifted himself off the other so he could fall beside the other on the bed, red in the face and panting from the small workout.

"That was new."

A breathless laugh came from Adam at the words.

"Fuck. Yeah. My bad. Was it not good?"

"No! It was amazing. We gotta do more with this sometime."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Larry. And a solid fucking one at that."


	28. Day 28 ; Cross Dressing

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ２８ ；  
Ｌｉｎｇｅｒｉｅ ， Ｃｒｏｓｓ Ｄｒｅｓｓｉｎｇ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

The purchase had been made on Lawrence's credit card, on Lawrence's computer, in Lawrence's house.

But it seemed it had managed to fly under the radar - Lawrence hadn't mentioned it, and he was a little excited as he waited for the other to get home.

He'd never exactly thought about this type of thing before, and it had been a spur of the moment thing.

He wasn't disappointed with his choice, because the feeling of silk and lace against his skin made him hard. It felt strange and erotic and amazing…

And when the door opened, he instantly approached the other.

He was greeted with a confused smile as he tugged Lawrence to sit on the couch. He climbed onto his laugh, and got a laugh for his efforts.

"Did you really miss me that much?"

"Oh, yeah. Come on, look, I need to show you something."

As he spoke, he gripped onto Lawrence's wrists, his own grin growing.

"If you have to show me something, you can't do it with my hands. That's not where my eyes are."

"Relax. Just, look."

He moved Lawrence's hands to rest on his hips.

"Put your thumbs down my pants. Feel what I have on."

". . . This is weird, you know that, right?"

"Just do it."

Lawrence gave a fond roll of his eyes, slipping his thumbs under the waist of Adam's jeans, and when he felt his underwear, it all clicked in his mind.

His eyes widened out and his brows jumped considerably.

Adam swore he felt the other twitch in his work pants.

"Bedroom. Now."

"Aye aye, Captain!"


	29. Day 29 ; Praise Kink

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ２９ ；  
Ｐｒａｉｓｅ Ｋｉｎｋ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

Adam was settled comfortably on his knees, a pillow below him to ease any pain that might come from being in the same position for so long.

Lawrence's dick had been settled in his lips for about twenty minutes, Adam's warmth comforting around him and not much more. 

It was grounding for Adam and comfortable for Lawrence, and the older than hadn't pushed the other to start moving with real purpose yet.

Gently, one of Lawrence's hands came down to brush through Adam's hair, and he got a wistful sigh in return.

"You're so good for me, aren't you? You're absolutely amazing, Adam."

A soft moan, appreciative, drew Lawrence's attention.

He glanced down to realize that Adam was becoming hard from the positive attention he's given him over these lingering and thoughtful moments.

"Oh. Adam, baby, if that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask."

Adam's expectant gaze on him made the doctor's heart swell, and he realized there was no shortage of good things he could say about the younger man.

"You're always so willing to please. All you want to do is give. You're so selfless. That's so amazing."

Adam's eyes fell shut, face growing red from the attention. 

It was even more embarrassing to know how easily these words got to him.

"And so open to share yourself with me. Sharing this with me -- and how strong you are. You got through so much with me, and I'm so proud of how far you've come."

Adam slowly moved away from the other so he could speak.

"Lawrence -- Lawrence. Please."

"I know what I'm doing. It's okay."

Lawrence leaned down to gently move Adam's hand to settle on his crotch.

"I know you want to, pretty boy."

And he did -- so Adam began to jerk himself through his pants as Lawrence went on.

"You are so funny and creative. Each day with you is better than the last. You have brought so much light into my life. I've never laughed as much as I have since I met you.

I love you, Adam, you know that..?"

And that was what did it, Adam blew his load in the confines of his jeans, turning his gaze away with a weak, suppressed groan.

Lawrence turned his face back, giving him a kind smile.

"Nothing to be embarrassed of, love. Now open back up so I can finish in that perfect mouth of yours."

And Adam did, slipping the doctor back into his waiting lips to finish what he had started, heart fuller than it had been in his entire, pathetic life.


	30. Day 30 ; Deepthroating

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ３０ ；  
Ｄｅｅｐ Ｔｈｒｏａｔｉｎｇ ；  
Ａｄａｍ ｘ Ｓｃｏｔｔ

Sucking dick might have been Adam's favorite thing in the world to do. His mouth was beyond skilled, and it brought him immense pleasure to bring any of his partner's toppling over the edge to a mind blowing orgasm.

On his knees, he was working his throat open with Scott's dick in his mouth. Two pairs of hands were threaded deeply in his wild hair, the pain on his scalp a kiss of pleasure.

As he worked his way down, fighting against his gag reflex, he got a suppressed groan as a reward for his efforts.

He pushed farther on, could feel the other man's head slip past his throat and down it. The muscle constricted, and he squeezed his eyes shut to force his mind to accept the foreign intrusion.

His breaths came from his nose, and after a few moments, he tapped the inside of Scott's thighs to give him the okay.

That he was good to go.

And not even a beat later, the larger man began to fuck Adam's throat in earnest, using his hair as leverage.

Each push past his throat made Adam gag, made his eyes water as his mouth was thoroughly used.

It seemed like forever and altogether instantly to Adam's mind, but too soon, the assault stopped and Scott buried himself in his throat.

His nose pressed against wild pubes, every sense surrounded by salt and a hint of Irisih Spring, and before his mind could catch up, Scott was spilling down his throat.

He choked around it, swallowing what he could and spitting up the rest from the corners of his mouth.

Scott only moved back when he had finished, and the cherry on top was the show Adam made of licking the remaining bits of cum from his lips, keeping eye contact the entire time.

The low moan he got in return made the soreness of his throat and bitter taste on his tongue completely worth it.


	31. Day 31 ; Free Day ( gentle )

Ｋｉｎｋｔｏｂｅｒ Ｄａｙ ３１ ；  
Ｆｒｅｅ Ｄａｙ ；  
Ｃｈａｉｎｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ

Lawrence's dick in him felt like a part of his own body -- it fit perfectly and it brought him such immense pleasure. Each gentle rock made his brain buzz pleasantly, and he felt safe here.

With Lawrence's broad frame blanketing his small one, with the other man's hands on his hips.

He felt complete.

Soft sounds came from his lips, little gasps of pleasure. 

It was by far the gentlest sex Adam's ever been involved in, but each moment was bliss and reminded him that he was safe and well loved.

His eyes fluttered shut, and he smiled to no one in particular as Lawrence leaned down to press his nose behind his ear.

The blond's breath against his flesh was warm and real, and it only made the sex better. Each roll of the man's hips brought them both closer to the edge, and as he got closer to his own finish, Adam turned his head to the side to face the other, eyes cracking open just slightly.

As their eyes met, green on blue, Lawrence whispered into the younger man's skin.

"I love you."

Adam moaned out softly at the confession, and it was enough to push him over, finishing in the sheets as Lawrence finished inside of him.

"I love you too. Love you."

Lawrence kissed the top of his head as he pulled out.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me, Dr. Sappy."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated 👉👈


End file.
